1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cleaning apparatus, and more particularly relates to a cleaning apparatus driven by a power tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Various cleaning apparatus are known in the industry such as a mop, a rag, a sponge, a string mop, a sponge mop, a squeegee etc. These devices are driven manually and thus require a lot of human effort during operations. Sometimes, the contaminants are so thick that it becomes impossible for a human to remove them through manual operated cleaning apparatus. Also various other cleaning apparatus are available in the market that is driven by motors. However, these devices are bulky and have limited applications. Therefore, there is a need of a cleaning apparatus that is power driven and is portable to meet various applications.